channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Music Festival
The TiBB Music Festival (French: Festival de musique CeBB), often shortened to TiBBMF, is a music competition organised by TiBB Public Broadcasting and entertainment production arm, CRTN, known to many as a spiritual successor to the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. Format and history After the final TiBB Eurovision Song Contest, Josiah was coming up with ideas for a successor contest to TiBB Eurovision. With help and ideas from a fellow member of TiBB, the TiBB Music Festival was created. The first edition was held from 20-24 August 2019, and held in Pittsburgh, PA, United States. The contest featured 12 countries and was a success. The first-ever winner was Australia, with 185 points. The second edition was held from 22-27 October 2019, and held in Gold Coast, QLD, Australia. The contest featured 22 countries and was an even bigger success. The winner was Serbia, with a record score of 294 points. The third edition was held from 5-11 January 2020, and held in Belgrade, Serbia. The contest featured 30 countries and with a huge increase in countries, was a massive success. The winner was Norway, with a score of 189 points. The fourth edition will be held from 3-14 March 2020, and held in Oslo, Norway. The contest featured 0 countries and like the previous edition, was a massive success. The winner was TBD, with a score of 0 points. The show for its first two editions held one grand final. From the third edition, due to rules regarding the selection of countries, a semi-final was introduced in addition to the final. Due to the semi-final, the top 6 of the previous edition would automatically qualify. Participation Despite popular belief, any country regardless of the continent can participate. As of the end of the third edition, 39 countries have participated in the contest at least once. These are listed here alongside the year in which they made their début: | | |} |} Voting Since the first edition the voting has been presided over by the contest scrutineer, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The following are the scrutineers and Executive Supervisors of the TiBB Music Festival appointed by TiBB Public Broadcasting: * Josiah Stuart (01–present) * Dominic Verita (04) From the first edition until the semi-final of the third edition, the countries that did not vote had their votes created using aggregated results. From the final of the third edition onward, due to fairness and a large set of votes already received, aggregated results were discontinued, leading to much lower scores seen than in the semi-final. Presentation of votes Since the first edition, all the participating countries have been voting in the final, including, since the third edition, the countries that failed to qualify from the semi-finals. The order of the voting nations are often randomly. When all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show will reveal the results of both sections of the voting. From the first edition, the presenter(s) announced the jury votes in order from lowest score to the highest score, with the televoting scores being announced in the same way. Starting with the third edition, the televoting points were revealed based on the results of the jury voting. Due to the presentation changes announced for the fourth edition, the presenter(s) now announced only the twelve points of the jury votes from each country, with 1-8 and 10 points shown automatically. Big 6 Introduced in the third edition, the Big 6 would consist of the top 6 from the previous edition. These 6 countries would automatically qualify for the final, but will still vote in the semi-final. The country indicated in bold is the host country and the previous edition's winner. Logo and theme and second editions.]] The generic logo for the contest was introduced in the first edition. The logo featured the contest's name as well as host information. The edition-specific logo also includes the flag of the host country in a circle above the name of the contest. Before the third edition, the generic logo was given a refresh: all components of the logo remained, however some changes to the font, font-weight and circle were made, as well as the moving of the circle from being the dot of the eye to being to the left of the contest name. Slogans When producing the theme art for each edition of the contest, a slogan is also decided, often based around the visual identity of the contest or the winning song of the previous edition. Editions